


Cannoli date ice cream

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Sorry Not Sorry, cringy pun, prepare for cringe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Cannoli date ice cream

_“Confess. That is how this works, right?”_ Yami pressed Yugi. The boy shifted uncomfortable as he held the Millenium puzzle in hands.

“No, it is more complicated than that,” he sighed back mentally, side eyeing next to him. You were standing in line in front of the ice cream parlor in the mall with Yugi, having both pulled the shortest strips it had been decided that the two of you would get the orders everyone wanted. With the ice cream parlor being the most popular place in the city it was quite a line. Excellent bonding time, or so Yami and friends believed. 

_“How so? You like [Name], [Name] likes you. You are the only one standing in the way between the two of you,”_ Yami responded, voice so matter-of-fact it was insufferable to Yugi. The spirit didn’t understand the woes of a teenage boy. 

“Stop pushing me to confess,” he snapped at the spirit. Yugi wasn’t one to take his annoyance out on others, especially not to Yami who was only trying to be helpful. Yami’s eyes widened, but kept quiet expression turning a little apologetic for causing the boy’s outburst. He really had meant well. 

“I’m not pushing you?”

Breaking out of his thoughts the realisation hit Yugi that he had actually spoken out loud. Mortified the boy rubbed the back of his head, laughing awkwardly as he tried to wiggle his way out.

“Oh, were you speaking to Yami?” You clued in fast, causing a blush to spread across Yugi’s face. Your perceptiveness was what he liked so much about you.

“Uuuh, yeah, he has been grilling me to do something,” Yugi explained a short chuckle escaping his lips. It wasn’t a lie. 

“To confess?” you responded teasingly a wink following after as you bumped his shoulder. “Who is the lucky fellow?” you continued to press on, the blush on Yugi’s face growing.

“Ah, uh, no no, not like that,” he tried, but you were unconvinced raising a brow. “Okay, so there is someone,” he finally admitted with a sigh.

Silence fell between the two of you. Yugi wasn’t sure why, but he didn’t dare to look at you, too embarrassed with his own red face. If he did he would have noticed your pensive expression mixed with a little bit of hope. 

“W-who is it?”

He didn’t miss the stammer, but dismissed it as one of surprise. Gulping the boy’s eyes shifted back to his friends, scratching his cheek as his brain gears whirred.

“No one you know,” he lied. He could already feel the heavy disapproval from within his puzzle. Yami didn’t understand. There was no way he could.

“Oh,” you responded simply. As if disappointed. As if you were hurt even.

Yugi grew even more confused, his face finally turning into you direction. Your eyes were distant and when Yugi followed your gaze it landed on Tea. Flushing Yugi opened his mouth, wanting to clear up the misunderstanding that his middle school crush on his childhood friend was long over. You didn’t give him the chance however. 

“I wish you the best!” You recovered quickly, straightening up your shoulders before fist bumping the air. It was obvious that you were bothered, hurt even, but Yugi couldn’t think of why.

 _“Yugi,”_ Yami spoke to him once more. The spirit was unable to stay silent any longer. The boy shifted, feeling guilty for ruining your mood.

“It is our turn now. “ You waved for Yugi’s attention as you had neared the front of the line. Recovering he quickly started to list off everyone’s orders.

“What about you? What would you like?” you asked him as the orders were placed. You already had placed yours, but Yugi seemingly in a daze had forgotten about himself. 

Sucking in a breath Yugi stared at the ice cream flavours. An idea creeping up as he peeked a look at you. He could still fix it, if he played it right. Taking a deep breath he gathered all of his courage. 

“Cannoli,” he responded much to your surprise. It was a rare flavour for Yugi to pick who usually liked the more colourful flavours.

“Are you sure?” you questioned. However the boy pressed on.

“Date,” he chose for his second flavour, confusing you even more.

“They don’t have that,” you blinked, throwing an apologetic look at the shop owner.

“You,” Yugi turned towards you. His eyes suddenly filled with determination, but still trembling in anxiety unable to entirely hide the shy boy he truly was. Your expression widened at his sudden boldness, confused to the meaning of it all. 

“I’m not… what?” Confused you tried to make sense of Yugi’s sudden change in behaviour. Furrowing your brows you stared at Yugi, hoping that he would give it away.

“Too smooth, boy,” the shop owner sighed as he set the first orders down. Despite the full house the man had overheard the boy, throwing you an all-knowing wink that confused you even more.

“That’s a new one, boy,” the man laughed as he took two scoops out of the cannoli box. “I will give you one scoop for free, maybe you can share it, or mend your heart,” he continued with another wink as he took the money you extended. 

Finally the clue hit and when it did you felt your mind blanking for a moment. _He had said… He stared at… He…_

Questions flooded into your mind, but that didn’t prevent time from pausing. Even if it felt like it did. Ushered out of the shop with the help of an embarrassed Yugi you finally budged, the ice creams in hands and expression blank. 

_Cannoli date you_

It was awkward, it didn’t make any sense, but it was so typical Yugi to use whatever was on hands to express himself. Recovering you turned towards the male, a smirk on your lips as you noted how he was hiding behind his double cannoli treat. 

“No one I know, huh?” you teased, getting close to the male. “I suppose now you will have to share your ice cream with me,” you followed up casually before flashing a smile to your waiting friends. 


End file.
